


Sorry About the Bathtub

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: ???? i dont think exactly but just in case, Blood, Gore, Looking back i hate this a lot but ill.. Leave it., M/M, Major Injury, does the azure grimoire count as a character. i dont think it does, eh. only vaguely kgrg, its complicated, its. pretty goddamn bloody, just a little, mostly ragna half dying in a bathtub, slight AU, the azure grimoire is more sentient than we know of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: Bleeding half to death from wounds to your soul isn't exactly the best way to wake up, I'll put it that way.





	1. Kagura's bathroom is a mess now, my bad

**Author's Note:**

> ...why did I name it that
> 
> small preface; in this, the azure grimoire has a separate conscience cause that was an Interesting Concept to explore  
> it a dick. a lot  
> that's who's speaking exclusively in italics

As I begin to wake up, I'm vaguely aware of two things; sharp pain and a change of surroundings. I'm laying on something hard and uncomfortable, and it smells heavily of blood.

‘ _Do_ **_not_ ** _get up._ ’ The voice pierces my thoughts and immediately I'm more awake.

‘Why? What did you do?’

‘ _Aside from moving us somewhere we wouldn't_ bleed _all over everything, nothing._ ’ Only now am I beginning to register the pool of something warm and sticky below me and my sleep addled mind slowly puts things together. I'm bleeding because the Azure decided to reopen some wounds again. Great. I don't even want to think about what they could be from, but I already know. It was oddly considerate enough to put us somewhere we wouldn't make as much of a mess.

The general ache in my torso begins to take form and I can count at least six different places where my skin gives way to a deep gash. I want to sit up and spit out the blood slowly welling in the back of my throat, but the desire to keep my organs internal outweighs the slight discomfort. ‘Why _now_?’

‘ _It wasn't of my choosing. Don't whine at me for it. I'm trying to fix it now, you ingrate._ ’

‘Gee, thanks, Az.’ I don't know if it can tell I'm being sarcastic, and I don't know if I particularly care. Something touches my arm and it snaps me back to reality. Looking up, I realize Kagura’s eyeing me blearily over the side of the bathtub. Oh. So _this_ is where I am. I clear the blood from my throat, which probably ends up sounding horrible and worrying him more. “Hey,” I mumble, rubbing my eye with the back of my hand so I don't get blood on my face. Now that I'm more awake and in my body, so to speak, my injuries hurt a hell of a lot worse than they did a couple moments ago. “Sorry about, uh. All this.”

He's visibly relieved by how casual I am about this, if only slightly. “I'm just glad you're okay. You wouldn't respond when I tried talking to you. Worried me for a second there, babe.”

“Because finding someone bleeding heavily in your bathtub isn't worrying enough by itself.” I can't suppress a smile, laughing a little.

Kagura smiles back, moving strands of hair out of my face. “Not just anyone, either. My _boyfriend_.” He's trying to kill me. I'm surprised I have enough blood left for some to be rushing to my face. I assume that's the Azure's doing.  He did that on purpose. If I weren't presently _fucking dying_ I'd punch his arm.  “I take it you're feeling okay?”

“About as okay as you can be when this is happening,” I sigh, gesturing to the huge gash in the middle of my torso. I'm surprised at how calm I am about this. Usually, I'm on the verge of a panic attack, crying and shaking and clutching at my abdomen, wishing for the wounds to heal faster. Now, aside from the pain searing through my torso as if swords still were stuck in me, I feel basically normal. Maybe because I wasn't conscious for the onset of it. Some of the gashes have since closed, meaning the Azure is indeed working on healing me. “I should be fine soon.”

“Good.” Kagura's fingers are threaded into my hair and he strokes my forehead idly with his thumb. For a moment, he looks as if he's contemplating something, then returns his focus to me.

“What is it?”

“...What?”

“You looked like you wanted to say something. What is it?” I have a sudden urge to hold his hand but I don't think he'd appreciate me getting blood all over it, so I stop myself.

“And you say you aren't perceptive.” Resting his head on his arm, he's quiet for a second, looking at the blood going down the drain. “...I was going to ask if these were from Nu,” he says softly, not looking at me.

My blood feels like it turns to ice. So, that's why he didn't say anything. “Yeah,” I mumble after a while. “Yeah, they are.” I don't want to be upset, but I am and I want it to stop.

Concern sweeps through his expression. “Ragna-”

“I'm fine,” I say icily, and I want to kick myself for being like this. It's not his fault. He knew saying that would upset me, and I'm probably making him feel awful.

Kagura’s hand slips from my hair and he instead takes my hand. “No, you're not. You don't have to keep things bottled up like this. Y’know you can tell me what's wrong, right?” He squeezes my hand and my fingers tighten around his in return.

I glance up at him uneasily. “I know I can. Hell, you already know what's wrong.” A pause. Opening my mouth to speak again, I only gasp shallowly as pain shoots through my ribcage in at least two different places, making all the muscles in my torso tense from the sudden feeling of intrusion. Hissing, I grip Kagura’s hand fixedly to keep from yelling in pain. Blood starts to collect in the back of my throat again and I'm pretty sure the huge gash in my torso has healed enough to not spill my intestines everywhere so I turn on my side, coughing and spitting more blood into the already horrendously bloodstained bathtub. “Kagura,” I manage weakly, shaking and twitching because of the lingering stabs of pain, “can you go get Celica?” My lungs burn like I inhaled a million tiny shards of glass and more blood spews from my lips with a wrenching hack.

I don’t have to look at him to know he’s struggling to keep calm; there’s this panicky, worried quiver in his voice that he can’t hide when he offers a hurried, “I- Of course. Just, uh, try not to die on me, alright, sunshine? I’ll be back as soon as possible.” With a parting kiss to my temple, Kagura’s darts off and I’m left alone in the bathtub, trying my best not to pass out from pain and blood loss and hoping that he at least put on pants or got the blood off his hands so he won’t freak Celica out. I can feel the Azure trying to catch up with the damage it just caused, trying to heal the new wounds as they burrow deeper into my body. It aches where it attaches to my shoulder, and when I move it into my line of sight- the action taking more effort than usual- the typically faint red veins encapsulated in blackness pulse and glow with energy, unusually warm to the touch.

“Quit it,” I snarl aloud, gripping my wrist as a shot of pain runs up my arm. “You’re doing more harm than good, knock it the hell off.” It feels like the damned thing is trying to tear itself off my body.

A reptilian, blood red eye opens in the middle of my palm, levelling its unnerving gaze on me. _‘I’m helping. You look dreadful. If I stop, you’re going to bleed out, and I’m not about to let you blame me if we have to explain why we died to Kagura.’_

“It’d be my fault anyway,” I say with a sigh. “Fine, if you insist on being such a pain in the ass, either do less so you don’t tear me the fuck apart or come out and deal with this yourself.”

The eye narrows. _‘...Tempting though the latter may be, you can suffer for both of us just fine.’_ It slows the healing from frantically trying to mend wounds while slowly tearing open new ones to actually trying to gradually fix things from the inside out. The ache in the general area of my torso dulls somewhat. _‘I don’t know if I should expect gratitude from such a godless heathen,’_ the Azure huffs, rolling its eye. Can’t believe I’m being sassed by my own grimoire.

Begrudgingly, I murmur a ‘thank you.’ “Now, quit that eye shit. Creeps me out.” As soon as it appeared, the eye sinks back into the blackness of my hand. I return to bleeding and waiting in the bathtub in silence, on the verge of unconsciousness.


	2. Actual Angel Celica A. Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Celica unfucks everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and like. 3 months later this happened  
> feels off. gah my characterization sucks

I didn’t even realize I fell back asleep. 

Freezing water isn’t something pleasant to wake up to. The sudden onslaught of liquid discomfort makes me sit up and inhale sharply out of pure habit, and the sudden movement makes my stomach lurch violently due to the sudden acute pain flooding my system. Speaking of stomachs, mine is dangerously close to following a few rogue bits of not quite healed intestine out of my body. Somehow, I manage to not slip on the near half inch of blood that accumulated in the bathtub and slam my body back down, even with the shock and pain that accompanied being forced into consciousness. Looks like I didn’t get much better, even while I was out. Gritting my teeth, I shoot a glare at what I come to realize is Minerva. As usual, her face lacks emotion as she turns off the shower before silently standing guard behind Celica, who looks down at me with extreme concern. Actually, scratch the Minerva being emotionless thing. It could be the blood loss making me delirious or the fact that I just woke up, but I can swear she’s giving me a look that says  _ ‘Hurt her, and I’ll tear the rest of your guts out.’ _

Celica kneels beside the bath. She doesn’t bother asking what happened, probably because she already knows and because of the relative magnitude of the situation. “Please lie down, Ragna,” she instructs gently, hands pushing my shoulders a little to encourage me to subject myself to frigid, watery blood that flows down the drain of the bath with a quiet, thick gurgle. It just now dawns on me how odd it is that I lay half dying in a bathtub in my underwear while my mother tries to heal me. This is a very specific, very surreal feeling. With a shudder, I lie in what may very well be the most uncomfortable liquid I’ve ever encountered, trying not to make some pained noise as I shove my intestines back roughly where they should be. Celica shakes her head as she places her hands over the large gash in my torso, green light radiating from her fingertips. “You two need to work on getting along better.”

For a moment, I assume she means me and Nu. Like there’s any way in  _ hell _ that would ever work. Fuck that entire concept. “...You mean me and the Azure? We get along well enough. It doesn’t do this on purpose, it just happens.” It can, but it doesn’t; it’s not  _ that _ much of an asshole. It understands that if I die, it’s pretty much screwed in terms of hosts unless it has an affinity for power hungry idiots that don’t know how it works. The Azure is eerily silent, likely because Celica’s here. As my my mind starts to clear, I see over Celica’s shoulder that Minerva is forcibly keeping Kagura out of the room; the cord coming from her head wrapped around him and holding him a fair distance from the floor. He looks defeated and mildly pissed, occasionally writhing in protest. 

My injuries are healing a lot faster now that there's nothing hurting me any more.  After a few quiet minutes, I’m completely healed. “Thanks, Celica,” I mumble, sitting up, shivering as cold blood drips down my back. “Sorry for making you come over here at god knows when in the morning.” 

“It's okay. I'm glad I could help--”

Kagura groans in frustration. “Can you tell Minerva to put me down?” 

Celica casts him a surprised glance, turning to Minerva and grabbing her hand. “Minerva, you can't do that to people! Please, put him down.” Almost immediately, Minerva obeys, dropping Kagura on the floor with a painful thud, forcing a yelp from him. “...Sorry, Mr. Kagura,” Celica calls after a few seconds, standing to admonish Minerva for being so mean. 

“Are you okay?” I lean over the side of the bathtub to see out the door better. He’s laying on the floor of his room, but, thankfully, he doesn’t look too hurt.

“Dude,” he shouts back, sitting up. “Are you serious? You were just  _ dying _ , I’m fine.” He gets up, thanks Celica for her assistance, and she leaves. “Feel better?” Kagura sits in front of me, cupping my face with one hand. 

I roll my eyes, placing my hand over his. “No, I like having my guts pierced, thanks.” He leans in for a kiss and I oblige, pressing my lips to his for a second. “Thanks for getting Celica, though. Seriously.” 

“No problem, babe,” he murmurs against my lips. “You should probably shower. Want me to join you?” 

Red floods my cheeks. “S-sure.” 

-

Miraculously, almost all of blood washed off.

I lay beside Kagura on his bed, stroking his hair as he pulls me close, resting his head on my chest. “What time is it?” he mumbles against my skin. 

A glance at the clock on the nightstand reveals it’s 1:55. “'S almost two.” Though I'm not tired, I note, “We could get away with going back to sleep.” 

“Mmh, good plan.” He kisses my collarbone, nestling into my chest. 

Even if I don't end up falling asleep, it'll be nice to just hold him. Kagura looks peaceful snuggled against me in the low light and I can't help but feel bad for making him stress out. “Sorry I scared you.” 

“It's not like you could control it. At least you're okay. More importantly.” He pulls away from my chest to look up at me, purple eyes gleaming the what little moonlight streams in through the window. “Your heart sped up. What're you thinking about?” 

My cheeks take on a pink tinge and I look up at the ceiling, trying to find the right words. “You look really pretty in this light,” I murmur, blushing harder. “Not saying you don't otherwise, but- you get what I'm saying.”

He cranes his neck to kiss me, only catching the corner of my lips. “Thanks, sunshine. I could say the same for you.” I move to kiss him properly, caressing his cheek with my thumb. “I love you, Ragna,” he says softly when we break. 

“Love you too. Now, c'mon, sleep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably. not that good but. eh.


End file.
